Dyskusja użytkownika:ToaMatanui
WITAM NAZYWAM SIE TOAMATANUI.A po niżej można ze mną rozmawiać. Dla czego skasowałeś powitanie?Panrahk17 09:44, lut 21, 2010 (UTC) Matanui Matanui to tez muj ulubiony bion a popierwsze byłeś u mnie i to razem wymyslalismy tą treść wiec se nie fikaj zgredzie Zgłosze pobruszki do adminów więc nawzajem wajer''ToaMatanui'' 17.14,lut21,2010 Zdjęcie Zdjęcia do tabeli nie da się dołączyć, trzeba zrobić szablon. Zrobić ci? Vox22 19:54, lut 21, 2010 (UTC) Okej ale jak możesz to pomarańczową''ToaMatanui'' I jak? Jak coś zmienić, to powiedz, co. Vox22 20:12, lut 21, 2010 (UTC) Widzę że tabelkę już masz, ale tylko malutka uwaga: pisz na końcu dyskusji, nie na początku, ok? Bo wiesz, tak pisze każdy i niech tak zostanie Vezok999 20:18, lut 21, 2010 (UTC) okej dzieki wam!!! dyskusje Matanui, o co ci chodzi? Nie musisz mi podawać hasła. Chodziło mi o to, że mogę ci zmienić coś w tabelce na twojej stronie. PS Nauczyć cię, jak się robi podpis z datą i czasem? --Vox22 20:24, lut 21, 2010 (UTC) Okej dzieki za podpowiedzi.ToaMatanui 21.39 ,lut 21,2010 Wybacz, ale zmieniłem Ci na widoczny dział przyjaciele ;) Vezok999 20:41, lut 21, 2010 (UTC) Nie ma sprawy za takie coś mogę tylko podziękować.ToaMatanui'' 21.50 ,lut21,2010 A jak podpisywać sie na kolorowo?ToaMatanui'21.54, lut 21,2010'' Cóż, to trochę skomplikowane. Na dyskusji napisałeś zły czas (zegar wiki późni się o jedną godzinę), ale nie martw się, też tak kiedyś miałem. Są dwie wersje. Pierwsza: piszesz takie cztery ~, druga: na pasku narzędzi masz taki bazgroł, a obok niego napis: "Add your signature". Klikasz to i git. Voxi ToaMatanui daj na edycje strony, potem kopiuj no wklejasz gdzie chcesz. A dlaczego nie masz nic z 2009? Vezok999 20:56, lut 21, 2010 (UTC) Jak chodziło ci o zwykły, niebieski podpis, którego ma większość, to masz o moją instrukcję. A jak o podpis w jakimś konkretnym kolorze, to masz instrukcję Vezoka999 ''Vox22 21:06, lut 21, 2010 (UTC) Można je też połączyć, aby po nacisnięciu "signature" dodawał się podpis kolorowy z datą i czasem. Jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć jak to zrobić to powiedz Vezok999 21:08, lut 21, 2010 (UTC) Dzieki malum 'ToaMatanui22.19,lut21,2010 Ja też mam 11 lat! I też mam urodziny w marcu! A którego masz urodziny? Ja 10 marca. Vox22 21:19, lut 21, 2010 (UTC) SERIO! Ja mam 13 marca i nie kłamie! ''ToaMatanui 22.24,lut21,2010 Widać że na wiki są koledzy w podobnym wieku :-) ToaMatanui 22.33,lut21,2010 ej zrobisz mi tą strone Okej ale wiedz że masz się podpisywać i wpisać date'' ToaMatanui ''9.47,lut22,2010 Eee... Dzięki :) --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 08:55, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) Prosze Bardzo ToaMatanui 10.4,lut22,2010 Znasz się prywatnie z Takanuva ilestam, Wielkim Duchem Matanui, Makutą Icaraxem, tak? Bo wasze strony są�okropnie podobne, i piszecie do siebie w specyficzny sposób. Mam rację? Vezok999 10:07, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) Prawda jest taka że to mój kolega dominik ciągle robi nowe konta ,to wszystko. ToaMatanui 11.9,lut22,2010 Jego obecne konto to MakutaIcarax. ToaMatanui ''11.11,lut22,2010 Znasz wszystkie? I powiedz mu żeby w końcu przestał robić nowe Vezok999 10:12, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) Dobrze.zrobie jak chcesz. ''ToaMatanui 11.14,lut22,2010 To dla jego dobra: Multikonta nie są chyba karalne banem, ale na pewno nie są mile widziane Vezok999 10:29, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) To dobże ,wyjaśniłem mu już� i mówi że tak nie zrobi.'' ToaMatanui'' 11.34,lut22,2010 No nie zrobił jeszcze jedno konto o nazwie M A T A N U I. ToaMatanui.18.24,lut22,2010 Admin Widzę, ja widzę wszystko co dzieje się na wiki, A także to co wpisałes w użytkwnikach do zbanowania... Vezok999 17:30, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) To prawda .teraz też wiem że jesteś adminem ,to dobrze ,mam nadzieje że mi wierzysz .ToaMatanui''18.33,lut22,2010 Vezok999 nie jest adminem. Vox22 18:43, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) Skąd ten pomysł? Vezok999 18:49, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) Zobacz ostatnią wypowiedź ToaMatanui'ego, to się dowiesz ~_~ Vox22 18:58, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) A to sory ino mój fałszywy kolega z obecnym kontem: M A T A N U I powiedział mi że jesteś adminem.''ToaMatanui 20.52,lut22,2010 Jedynym adminem, który jeszcze pilnuje tej wiki jest Populus, no i może jeszcze Lemonardo 114 (ale on zbyt często tu się nie pokazuje). Gresh250 Cieszę się że wogóle są jacyś admini,ONI WYSŁUCHAJĄ MOJCH PRÓŚB . ToaMatanui 21.32,lut22,2010 Chciałbys... Vezok999 20:42, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) Tak bo to by znaczyło że ich nie obchodzą użytkownicy i ich praca nad stronami'' ToaMatanui ''21.47,lut22,2010 Tacy nie powinni być admini .'' ToaMatanui ''21.48,lut22,2010 Brawo! Wszyscy admini już odeszli, z wyjątkiem Populusa- chociaż on też tu zadko bywa. Ale mam własnie numer GG Lemonardo (jedyny aktywny co może dać admina innemu userowi) i spróbuje go przekonać aby dał jakims dwóm userom adminów, aby przywrócić tu porządek. Zrobiło by się wtedy głosowanie... Co z tego wyjdzie? Zobaczymy :) Vezok999 20:51, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) Niech tak będzie ToaMatanui 21.53,lut22,2010 Ja nie moge być adminem ponieważ pewnie nie będe wstanie utrzymać porządku na stronie. ToaMatanui ''21.55,lut22,2010 Jeste tu za krtko... więc Ci cos powiem:Już takie wybory raz były, jeszcze o ile dobrze pamiętam w czerwcu 2009 ale zwycięzcy obiecanych adminów nie dostali... Ale zobaczymy co wyniknie z mojej rozmowy, chociaż nie jeden już próbował... A na admina to (bez obrazy) nikt nowego nie wybierze. Musiałbys być conajmniej pół roku aktywny.... Vezok999 20:58, lut 22, 2010 (UTC) właśnie. ''ToaMatanui 21.59,lut22,2010 KONIEC ROZMÓW O ADMINIE: Jak zrobić sobie żółtą stronę? ToaMatanui 8.12,lut23,2010 Od razu daje Ci ostrzeżenie: tu nie wolno dodawać M.O.C.'ów, możesz dać np link do niego. A wstawiaj go na inną stronę --Vezok999 12:26, lut 23, 2010 (UTC) Ja ci mogę zrobićAritika władca Guratti 13:01, lut 23, 2010 (UTC) Tą żółtą stronę? ToaMatanui 14.3,lut23,2010 No, dla wielu(no ponad 15 było xD) zrobiłemAritika władca Guratti 13:06, lut 23, 2010 (UTC) Okej prosze bardzo ToaMatanui 14.9,lut23,2010 Matuśek masz fajne FOTO . ToaMatanui 14.11,lut23,2010 tak mi wyszło, ale aby był�w żółtym filmik musział bym go na chwilę usunąć i od nowa wstawić ale niewiem czy to sprawdzony sposóbAritika władca Guratti 13:20, lut 23, 2010 (UTC) pssyt. wiesz ,że w mojim laboratorium(opuszczona wiki) wymiśliłem dwu kolorową stronę xD, może kiedyś będzie to bajer jak wypali Oby :-) ToaMatanui,14.21,lut23,2010 Da mi kto jakieś fajne FOTO w oddzielnym temacie z postaciami(najlepiej filmów z bionicle) ToaMatanui 14.41,lut23,2010 ok, tylko stronkę zrobię dla kogoś Aritika władca Guratti 13:46, lut 23, 2010 (UTC) Czy to glatorian matanui? T''oaMatanui ''14.47,lut23,2010 co gdzie jak?Aritika władca Guratti 14:09, lut 23, 2010 (UTC) Nie widzisz? Chyba, że nie oglądałeś filmu. Jakbyś czegoś nie wiedział, to możesz mnie zapytać. Gresh[[User talk:Gresh250|'250']] Jak robić MOCe to nie tu nie wiesz??Co ty odstawiasz??--Lhikan Nuva 20:58, lut 24, 2010 (UTC) Ale stronie internetowej bioniclefanwiki custombionicle itp. a nie na PRAWDZIWEJ wikipedii.--Lhikan Nuva 21:01, lut 24, 2010 (UTC) Tu morzesz wstawiać M.O.C.'ki http://pl.fanclubbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna Vezok999 21:38, lut 24, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki za to .'' ToaMatanui'' 22.44,lut24,2010 A widziałes moje M.O.C.'ki? Ich spis jest na tamtej wiki na mojej stronie usera. Oceń�:) Vezok999 21:49, lut 24, 2010 (UTC) Ma tu ktoś Kanohi Vahi?Kurcze czemu tak fajna Kanohi musi być tak rzadka :( ToaMatanui ''21.42,lut25,2010 Ona była wydana bodajże w 2001, albo 2002... Vezok999 21:06, lut 25, 2010 (UTC) Nie tylko :p. Złota była w 2004, a pomarańczowa w 2001 ;)__KopakaNuva 21:07, lut 25, 2010 (UTC) JA WOLE pomarańczową a można ją dziś gdzieś zdobyć? ''ToaMatanui 22.13,lut25,2010 Na Ebayu, razem z wysyłką wyjdzie z 20 zł gdzieś, ewentualnie zagadaj do Coena z Polskiego Forum Bionicle, o ile się nie mylę, on ma ich pięć.__KopakaNuva 21:17, lut 25, 2010 (UTC) A załatwisz mi jedną od tego gościa,na Ebayu patrzałem dziś rano i najmniejsza cena z wysyłką to 58 zł .JEśli się zgadzasz to ci podam reszte informacji jak np.gdzie mieszkam.'' ToaMatanui ''8.41,lut26,2010 Ja go tak właściwie nie znam, moge Ci podać jego GG.__KopakaNuva 08:10, lut 26, 2010 (UTC) Okej ,podaj ToaMatanui 11,58,lut26,2010 6568500__KopakaNuva 12:39, lut 26, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki.skożysytam.'' ToaMatanui ''17.49,lut26,2010 No problem. Napisz, czy się udało. :)__KopakaNuva 21:21, lut 26, 2010 (UTC) Okej ,ale tak serio mówiąc GG bede miał w marcu __ToaMatanui 12,49,lut27,2010 Użytkownik:Kolo1339 to kolejne multikonto twojego kolegi? - ważne Vezok999 14:03, mar 5, 2010 (UTC) Zmień w cytacie z "slubuje bronić tej wikipedi..." na "slubuje bronić tej wiki..." Bo wikipedia to inna strona Vezok999 14:40, mar 6, 2010 (UTC) Kolo1339 to inny kolega ale znajomy tego pierwszego. ToaMatanui 18.46, mar 6, 2010 (UTC) W każym razie będzie miał bana Vezok999 19:19, mar 6, 2010 (UTC) I zobacz co ci pisal na stronie usera Vezok999 19:20, mar 6, 2010 (UTC) Awięc to on napisał mi tak szalone statystyki.ToaMatanui 19.24, mar 6, 2010 (UTC) Oraz usunoł mi filmik i obrazki,a poza tym dzięki że je przywróciłeś. ToaMatanui 19.29, mar 6, 2010 (UTC) A także, że jestesdebilem i lubisz "dubać" w nosie. No i nie ma za co Vezok999 19:37, mar 6, 2010 (UTC) ZA TO Ma mieć Bana!!!!Przekleństwa są zabronione!! ToaMatanui 19.41, mar 6, 2010 (UTC) Miałem rozmowę z jego Mamą i się dowie jakie są konsekwencje.VEZOK999 Skasuj mu konto i tyle, a co zrobić jak mi skasuje wszystkie informacje i opisy na stronie użytkownika ToaMatanui 19.54, mar 6, 2010 (UTC) Najlepiej skasować wszystkie jego konta: Pokuarax , Matanui Glatorian, Makuta Icarax,Kolo1339 , innych nie pamiętam ToaMatanui 19.59, mar 6, 2010 (UTC) Czy ktoś jest wstanie pokazać mi instrukcję do Krahki ToaMatanui 1.Spoko, wszystkie jego konta dawno już do bana podałem. 2. Nie polecałbym pytania się userw o sprzedaż tytanów, są raczej do nich przywiązani ; ) - allegro jest lepsze 3. jeżeli ci usunie to się nie martw, ja i większosć userów potrafi przywrócić wszystko w 3 sekundy 4. Mój nick nie pisze dużymi, tylko "V" z dużej, reszta małą xD Vezok999 21:54, mar 6, 2010 (UTC) Okej :) ToaMatanui 6.04, mar 6, 2010 (UTC) Nie sprzedam ci. Ja nie sprzedaję setów bo mam ładną kolekcję. Jak chcesz set to na Ebay idź!--DARNOK 2 07:20, mar 7, 2010 (UTC) Dobrze tylko pytam. ToaMatanui 7.53, mar 6, 2010 (UTC) Kasowanie innych stron usera to wandalizm, chociaż�robisz to z zemsty. Ja i tak podam do bana czy ktoś jest kolegą, czy nie. Ta wiki nie jest do tego aby się mścić, po prostu w szkole go nawal, a nie niszczysz tutaj atmosferę�Aritika władca Guratti 12:06, mar 7, 2010 (UTC) ja Hydraxona nie sprzedam :P, ani innych mojich tytanów a mówiłem to aby ostrzec więc nie bierzcie tego do siebię. A tak apropo to zrobić ci statystyki?Aritika władca Guratti 12:09, mar 7, 2010 (UTC) A nie masz, mogę ci zrobić dwu kolorową stronę�useraAritika władca Guratti 12:12, mar 7, 2010 (UTC) Po pierwsze statystyki mam,a po drugie kolor strony mi odpowiada. ToaMatanui 12.33, mar 6, 2010 (UTC) wkurzłeś się, widać to po tobie!Aritika władca Guratti 12:41, mar 7, 2010 (UTC) Tak. Jestem nie w sosie ,bo koledzy mnie sdradzili .ToaMatanui '' 19.00, mar 6, 2010 (UTC)'' Sorry, odbrazisz się?Aritika władca Guratti 20:09, mar 11, 2010 (UTC) Nie no ,skąd dziś mam URODZINY!ToaMatanui '' 10.48, mar 13, 2010 (UTC)'' Więc wszystkiego najlepszego! Happy brithady to you, happy brithaday to you (spiewam xD ) Vezok999 10:52, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) Dziękuje. :) ToaMatanui. 10.55, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) Bez przesady, mam tylko 178cm wzrostu. To nie wielkość. I dzięki :) --T_T, mhroczny rycerz (Rozmówki) 21:46, mar 13, 2010 (UTC) Chciałbym wiedzieć jak się robi szablon(instrukcja)nie chce robić se nowego ale chce jedynie wiedzieć.ToaMatanui 10.19, mar 14, 2010 (UTC) Klikasz "edytuj stronę" i masz na pasku narzędzi "template". Klikasz na tą strzałeczkę przy "template" i klikasz "other template/magic word". Wybierasz szablon Glatorian, DH, Matoran albo jeszcze inny, potem wszystko ustalasz, tj. kolor, zdjęcie i słowa, wpisując je w odpowiednie miejsca. Na koniec klikasz "OK" i gotowe. Lord Vox Jakbyś czegoś nie wiedzia to mogę ci pomóc. Lord Vox Okej już nic nie trzeba :-) ToaMatanui 19:09, cze 30, 2010 (UTC)